The Boy Next Door
by SydT99
Summary: Ally Dawson had just moved from New York to Miami, to start a new life. She happens to run into Austin Moon, Marino High's bad boy who has many secrets. Will they both get along, or will Austin make Ally's life a living hell?
_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned slightly as the loud noise that echoed through my room. I looked over squinting at the clock that read 6 am. I slowly got up, turned the alarm off and crawled back into bed. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a soft knock at my door.

" Ally?" My dad softly said. " Are you up? It's your first day of going to your new school." He cheerfully said.

I sighed at his comment, and got up and went to the door. I opened up to see my dad wearing a robe and slippers and I mentally laughed at his dorkiness. I looked up at him with a small fake smile and, " Yeah dad, I'm up. I was just about to get dressed."

" Great, darling. " he smiled. " When you're done, come down for breakfast, I want to talk to you before you leave." I nodded, as I slowly shut the door.

I made my way towards the closet, and looked at the many clothes I had to choose from. At what felt like forever, I finally chose a simple outfit what consisted of dark jeans, a nice blue blouse and sandals. I grabbed my phone along with my backpack and made my way downstairs.

" So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked my dad as I walked in the kitchen. I made my way to cabinets and grabbed a bowl along with cereal.

I then went to fridge to grab the milk and made my way to the table. I heard a deep sigh coming from my father. I looked up to see him looking at me intently as I began eating.

" Well Ally," he began. " I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that we had to move in such short notice. I should've talked with you first about the whole situation but I didn't have the time. Anyways I just want you to know that I really hope that you have a wonderful day at school. And please for me, try to make some friends. I know at the last school, you were an outcast, and I don't want that happening here. It just hurts me to see my little girl lonely all the time. So please do this for me." He softly said. My heart broke at my father words. I got up and walked across the room, and incased my dad into a hug. " I'll try." I whispered. " I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

As I walking towards school, I heard a loud commotion. I looked up too see a blonde boy who seems to be around my age slamming the door. He turned around and saw me staring at him.

" What are you looking at?" he asked unpleasantly.

I gulped wide-eyed and began walking faster hoping to avoid any further questions from the mysterious blonde.

Minutes later, I got to school and went to my first period class which was English. I sat next to this girl who had really curly hair and was short. I decided to introduce myself since, I did promise my dad I would try to make friends.

" Hi, I'm Ally," I smiled nervously to the girl.

She turned towards me, with a smile on her face. " Oh my god, you're Ally? Most of us here heard a new kid was moving here. Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you Ally. My name is Trish. How are you liking Marino High so far?"

"It's a really nice school, much better then the one I went to before, and this one even has a music program. " I say enthusiastically. Trish laughs at my response and in that moment I could tell, I had made a friend.

First period went by in a breeze, and Trish and I, began walking to our next class which we both had physics. " I hate physics so much," Trish groaned. " Like what's the point of it? We're never gonna use this in life after we graduate."

" Physics is in everything." I say. " Whatever action we do, it's physics." I walked in the classroom to see a boy sitting in the very back. Curiosity took over me as I began wondering who it was.

" Earth to Ally?!" Trish waved her hand in front of my face catching me off guard.

" Huh? " I say.

" Did you hear what I said?" Trish asked crossing her arms.

"Um.. No." I squeaked. " I knew it!" She yelled. She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me across the room to sit down.

Within a few minutes the class filled up with students and the teacher was taking roll.

" Ally Dawson? " the teacher called. " Here," I said nervously raising my hand. He looked up at me and smiled, " Welcome to Marino High, It'll be a pleasure to teach you." I quickly nodded averting my attention to the paper over centripetal force as the teacher continued roll.

" Austin Moon." the teacher said. " Here." The boy, whose name was Austin said.

That voice sounded so familiar. I thought back to this morning to people I had talked with, and I slowly remember. My eyes widened as I looked up to see the blonde boy from this morning siting 2 rows behind me, who was on his phone with his feet on the table. I think he felt someone was staring at him, because he looked up from his phone, catching me once again staring at him. He gave me this unpleasant stare for a few seconds before adverting his attention back to his phone.

That moment in time, I could sense that this Austin boy did not like me, and I needed to find out why.


End file.
